


逆流

by Rene379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene379/pseuds/Rene379
Summary: 律所创办人Sam Wesson在酒吧庆功时邂逅了一个自称“Dean”的神秘男人，一夜疯狂后，男人不知所踪。对男人念念不忘的Sam用语无伦次的表白将一周后再普通不过的重逢变成了二人恋情的开始，却没想到不知不觉中自己早已踏入了男人设下的陷阱，更没想到的是男人竟是位列FBI通缉悬赏金额榜首的连环杀人犯“Hunter”。“为什么找我？”“你知道的，我是Hunter。”“或许我应该从现在开始祈祷你永远不会给我为你辩护的机会。”“不，这不会发生。因为在那之前，我会说服你跟着我亡命天涯。”





	1. 孤单的搭车人

**Author's Note:**

> What has been is what will be, and what has been done is what will be done; there is nothing new under the sun."  
> 已有之事，后必再有，已行之事，后必再行；日光之下，并无新事。  
> ——《旧约•传道书》

临近深夜2点时，通往加州的公路上几乎不会再出现车辆了。

州际公路两旁遍布杂乱的树木，由于工人在种植过程中的缺席，它们为争取到更多的阳光而不顾一切地生长。扭曲的树干上伸出的更加扭曲的枝条与周围的缠绕在一起，这使得在夜幕下，从公路上望过来，除了一团团黑色外，什么也看不到。没人知道会有什么人躲在那里，也没人知道会有什么事情发生。藏匿其中的，是浪漫的爱抚，还是残忍的杀机，总之，没人知道。

_“……我现在位于连接科罗拉多州与堪萨斯州的州际公路上，不到两个小时前，这里发生了严重的交通事故，现在仍然能够看到我身后的车辆的残骸和地上的血迹，据参与处理现场的France警员所说，在车上共发现三名伤员，一个成年的白人男性和两个孩子，三人伤势严重，已被送往医院。接下来，请France警员向我们简要介绍情况……”_

在与浓得化不开的夜色完美融于一体汽车内，明显有些年代的清晰度低到可怕的视频的进度条尚未走到尽头，男人却点击了暂停，新闻报道戛然而止，手机屏幕上的女记者恰好闭着眼睛，那样子看上去像是对这场惨剧不忍直视。

男人将手机装进口袋中，打开车门下来，走到后备箱处，掀开车后盖，从里面拿出了一个背包。

“等着我，baby。”合上车盖后，男人轻拍两下，低沉的嗓音染着笑意，仿若离别情人前最后的温存。

他拎着背包，沿公路的一侧向前走。在差不多十分钟，或者可能更久一些后，他听见了从前方传来汽车行驶的轰鸣声，随后，停下脚步。

在逐渐接近的远光灯的照射下，男人抬起线条深刻的脸，慢慢勾起形状优美的唇，在高挺的鼻梁上面，一双让人过目不忘的金绿色眼睛亮得惊人，同时也冷得叫人窒息。

 

Brady向来讨厌开夜路，可是这一次，无论他多么反感，他都必须这样做，因为他需要尽快赶去加州。

他不耐烦地瞥了眼仪表板，在过去的几个小时里，他已经做过无数次这个动作，电子表显示的现在时间是2:02，他在心里估计了一下，距到达目的地还有半小时的车程。他咒骂一句，伸手拧开了收音机的按钮，乏味的新闻广播不仅没有将车内磨人的安静撕碎，对于缓解他的焦虑也没有半点作用。

“Come on！”Brady失望地低吼，“来点儿带劲的！”说着，他再次将手伸过去，打算调换频道。就在这时，隔着挡风玻璃，他看见前方路边正站着一个人。但是，他却没有半分犹豫，猛地踩下了油门。

让我载你？笑话！他不屑地嗤笑，我才不想让你搭顺风车，这对于我有什么好处？

谁知那人却不要命地冲上公路，用力挥舞没有拎包的手，势要将他拦下来。

“妈的！”在酿成灾难前，Brady慌忙紧急刹车，伴随着一声来自刹车片的难听嘶叫，汽车在那个拦路的疯子面前停下来。他当然不在乎在荒凉的公路上撞死人，可他在乎因为沾上不必要的麻烦而无法赶到加州。刹车令他的身体因惯性向前冲，致使下巴磕到了方向盘，剧痛立即扩散开来，这使原本就被惹怒的他火气更胜。他一边揉搓可怜的下巴，一边盘算着一会儿要怎么痛扁车外的男人。

Brady打量过去，在车灯中，男人的衣着看得清楚。并不合身的棕色旧皮夹克套在深蓝色衬衫外，敞开的衬衫将贴身的灰黑色T恤露出来，下身则是松垮的普通牛仔裤，乱七八糟的褶皱衬得这条本就廉价的裤子更加惨不忍睹。

不等他将男人的面貌全部看清，男人三两步走到他这一侧的车窗，曲起手指敲了敲。

“你他妈疯了吗？”Brady边降下车窗边大吼道，“我不管你是不是想死，反正别找我帮忙！”

“嘿，伙计。”男人俯下身，向车内探头，“我很抱歉，但是我差不多走了一整夜，还有十分钟就到了，我猜你应该不会介意搭我这一段路吧。”

不，我当然介意！Brady想这样说，可在他的双眼落于男人的脸上的刹那，他便把这话吞了回去，并将拒绝远远抛在脑后。

“外边一定冷极了，快上车。”Brady笑了起来，一改前一秒不善的脸色，热情地打开副驾驶那侧的车门，“我怎么会介意呢？”

“谢谢。”男人微笑地点了下头，绕到对面坐了进去。

“顺便说一句，我叫Brady。”

“Dean。”

Brady满意地点点头，笑容不减，重新发动汽车后侧过头扫了一眼。自称Dean的男人看起来大概三十出头，可Brady觉得也许实际年纪会上浮一些，因为那张棱角分明的脸上精致的五官，可媲美出自大师之手的雕像，称得上想象中的最极致的美好，很容易让人忽略去注意他的年龄。他敢打赌，即便上了年纪，凭借这幅皮相，岁月也不见得是烦恼。被剪得利落的金发稍微乱了点，可搭配上这张脸简直该死的合适，如同给雕像注入了生命，让美更加真实。

所见使得Brady忍不住开始幻想，被无聊连续折磨了数个小时的他不情不愿地给开车这件事挤出了一份必需的注意，其他的则全部用来将出现于脑海中的画面反复勾勒得更加旖旎。来不及调换频道的收音机还在播放新闻，他却再也不会觉得烦心了。

_“……从连环杀人犯Hunter首次作案至今已过半年，但该凶犯仍然逍遥法外。据今日的新闻发布会内容，联邦调查局已经针对此案重组了专案组，原专案组负责人被有着‘FBI的天使探员’美名的Castiel取代，下面，是发布会现场的录音……”_

Brady突然听见身边的男人轻轻笑了一声，上挑的尾音明明只显示出轻视和挑衅，可他从中生生听出几分类似调情的勾人意味。他用眼角余光去观察，把男人伸手将音量调大的动作收入眼中。想到这只手为自己套弄的情景，他眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。

收音机中，那位名叫Castiel的探员正在发言，语速不快，可是，平静无波的声音意外附着令人心安的力量。

_“……我们会拼上全力尽快将Hunter抓捕归案，为此，我们在重组专案组的同时，上调了嫌疑犯之一——Dean Winchester的悬赏金额。我们尚不能确定此人是否就是Hunter，但我们在半年前发生的第一起案件的案发现场提取到了他的指纹，并且此人至今失踪，这是事实。我可以肯定，Hunter绝对不是一部分媒体所宣传的因无处伸冤而进行私力救济的悲剧形象，正相反，他是个彻头彻尾的冷血杀手。有鉴于此，请市民提高警惕，注意安全，尽量不要跟陌生人接触，对提供顺风车或者请求搭车的陌生人，回应前请务必三思……”_

新闻内容令Brady心烦意乱，但考虑到坐在旁边的是他今晚的猎物，他必须找个话题，可又说不得太多煞风景的话，于是，他只是皱起眉含糊地评价：“世道真乱啊。”

“是啊。”接话的速度比他以为的更快，男人转头盯着他，意味深长地笑，“所以，我非常感谢你的帮助。”

“不用客气。”Brady根本无法从男人充满魅力的脸上移开目光，在两道漂亮的眉下面，幽深又诱人的金绿色双眸困住了他的灵魂，他情不自禁地吞咽着出声，艰难地撇开脸，装作更加重视行路安全，而且心中并没有邪恶的念头，“不过，愿意提供这样的帮助，确实不太容易。你知道，毕竟有个Hunter。”说出杀手的称号后，Brady眉心的皱痕更深，厌恶在眼底一闪而过，他万分希望男人不要在这个话题上展开，他们该聊一下“感恩”之类的。

“看来，他有些名气。”事与愿违，男人似乎对Hunter很感兴趣，“你听说过他作下的几桩案子吗？”

“是的，多多少少听说过。”Brady收回视线，直视前方，“关于这个，没什么好聊的，只不过是个杀人犯罢了。”

“那么……”令Brady开心的是，男人仍然在看着他，始终不曾错开半寸，“我们该聊什么？”

男人的明知故问提起了Brady的兴趣，他再度看向男人，从坦然与自己对视的眼睛开始，一路向下，停在下腹：“你说呢？”

男人挑眉，似笑非笑：“差不多了，停车吧。”

刹车声中，被体内翻涌沸腾的浓烈欲望逼近临界的Brady迫不及待地向一侧翻身，计划着在已被想象力模拟了几遍的粗暴的性爱开始前先给男人一个血脉贲张的深吻。然而，想象中的暧昧喘息却被一声惨叫取代。

“你！”Brady瞪大双眼，不可置信地低头去看插在左胸心脏处的刀，未被鲜血浸染的那部分刃发着刺眼的寒光。

他感觉到了冷，一部分来自于很快便会取走他性命的刀，一部分来自于从心底迅速滋生并沿脊柱攀升的巨大恐惧。

“为什么你要这么做？”Brady牙齿打颤，呼吸混乱，失血带来的眩晕一波接着一波向他袭来，他紧紧盯着男人，被死亡这件事搅得乱糟糟的头脑运行出了一种可能，而对于这个可能，在胆颤瞥见后，他被吓得不敢去深想，而是惊魂未定地抖着声音问，“你到底是谁？”

“我以为你知道。”男人轻蔑地笑，在那双令他目眩神晕的绿眼睛里再寻不到让人无法说不的吸引，如今只写满了骇人的杀意，然而语调却透着愉快，“不然你为什么急着赶去加州。”

“是、是你！”震惊之下，Brady哆嗦得更加厉害，控制不住颤抖的失去血色的嘴唇启合，将那个称号竭力说了出来，“Hunter！”

“没错，或者你该叫我……”

插在前胸的刀眨眼间被男人拔出，不顾Brady的闷哼，男人反手持刀划向Brady的咽喉。在冰凉的刀锋划破动脉前，他还是听见了当初让他害怕到放下一切而不远千里来寻求庇护的姓氏。

“Winchester。”

 

一小时后，隐身于树丛中的来自雪佛兰家族的1967年出产的D级车Impala如黑鸟腾空般冲上公路，伴着车内播放的上个世纪70年代的经典摇滚。

男人掠了眼手机的来电显示，按下接听键：“Ash。”

“请告诉我这次在离开前，你确实把所有痕迹都清除了。”

“哈哈。”男人大笑，与因老友的一个笑话而没心没肺地笑起来的样子无异，丝毫看不出不久前的杀人犯的无情和狠厉，哪怕是一缕残影也没有，“这不是我第一次干了。”

Ash夸张地干笑：“哈哈，那么帮我想想，第一次时是哪个蠢货把指纹留在现场呢？”

男人笑着叹气：“Ash，谢了。”

“没必要这样说，虽然黑入警方网络窃取资料以及清除监控录像等至关重要的功劳全属于我。”

“顺便一提，你知道我的悬赏金额又涨了吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“现在是多少？”

“10万，恭喜你，基本上位列榜首了。”

“Wow，awesome！”男人激动得拍了一下方向盘，仿佛他是因提供通缉犯信息并协助警方实现抓捕而最后领取悬赏金额的热心市民，而是不在全美范围内遭到通缉的罪犯。

Ash不以为然地冷哼：“下一站在哪儿？”

“加州。”

简短的道别后，男人挂断了电话，随即拾起被扔在副驾驶座位上的笔，在它的旁边是摊开的笔记本，上面列了一串人名，一部分已经被划掉了，一部分却还没有。他拿起笔，划掉了Brady的名字。

稍后，他点击了播放键，那段未播完的报道得以继续，视频中，France警员应女记者请求，正在介绍车祸情况。

_“……我认得开车的男人，他是几年前堪萨斯州劳伦斯市一起家庭火灾意外的幸存者。当时在那场事故中，母亲遇难，父亲和两个年幼的儿子得救。今天的这场车祸，三名伤者情况都不容乐观，我看见年纪更小的男孩满头是血。从现场痕迹看，这很可能是一场自杀……”_

公路无尽地向前延伸，直至遥远的天际，夜空仍旧黑暗，可是不久，清晨携着光明会降临人间。

 


	2. 高级货

“干杯！”

清脆的玻璃撞击声落地，Sam仰头一口饮下了杯中全部的液体，放下酒杯后，视野中重新出现了同学兼前同事Chris那张自从案子审理结束后便无时无刻不在愉快大笑的脸。过度饮酒导致的染在两颊的红晕，让Chris多了几分傻气。

他们正为Sam在庭审中取得胜利而庆祝。从斯坦福法学院毕业后，自他们一起进入同一家律所开始，不管是二人中的谁，只要打赢了官司，他们总会在下班后结伴去喝一杯。他们从没就此讨论过，但这似乎成为了他们都遵循的不成文的规定。

他们一起考入斯坦福法学院，一起考取了职业资格，进入同一家全球知名的律所，花了几年时间，一起从初级律师熬到了高级律师，又几年，一起升为合伙人，再几年，Chris留下来做了高级合伙人，Sam则在辞职后迅速创办了一家属于自己的律所——W，没过多久，W凭借口碑及效益强势地闯入了钱伯斯排行榜的前十五名。

一路走来，当初默默无闻的小律师如今都在各自的职业生涯中创造了辉煌。可无论他们多么风光，胜诉后去酒吧庆祝的这个习惯一直保留着，就连所去的酒吧都没有换过，即使酒吧的环境早已配不上他们的身价。

“不知道你注意到没有？就在你向法官和陪审团提供证据，并指出案发当日绝对不可能看见月亮时，那个证人，就是提供证词，说什么借着月光看清了凶手是谁的人，他的脸瞬间变得惨白，活像个死人。”Chris呵呵笑道，“说实话，面对几近无懈可击的证词，你究竟是怎么想到去核对案发当天有无月亮这件毫不起眼的小事？”

“那根本不是小事。”Sam为终于可以放下酒杯而暗自松口气，“恰恰相反，它是证据链条中核心的一环，甚至可以说，它的真伪，直接关乎于我的委托人被指控的罪名是否成立。”

Chris若有所思：“奇怪，我当初怎么就没有发现呢？”

“如果彼时你没有把全部精力放在那个证券欺诈案上，我相信你一定会立刻察觉到的。”Sam温和地微笑，“谢谢你将它介绍给我，它确实如你所说，有点儿意思。”

“我就知道你会喜欢！我也知道你可以做到！”Chris兴奋地大喊，一手抓着酒杯，一手拍在Sam的肩膀上，整个人摇摇晃晃的，时不时会将杯子里的酒洒出来一些，“对待疑难案件，你小子总是有办法，在法学院那时便是。还记得吗？最喜欢刁难和挖苦学生的契约法教授Williams留给你的永远都是溢美之词。他选了你做他的助手之一，然后又推荐你去了联邦检察官办公室。这样的待遇让同学们既羡慕又嫉妒！”说到这里，Chris停了下来，紧接着忽然爆出更响亮的笑声，“说起这个，我忽然想到当初Williams听闻你决定去律所做辩护律师后气得跳脚的样子，一把白胡子都因为他在生气而颤抖，真是太好玩了！”

“他对我很失望，用他的话说，他原本期待我有更高的追求，能够继续在联邦检察官办公室工作，这样的话，终有一天我会走进最高法院成为大法官，可是一旦我跳槽去了律所，那么一切都不可能了。”Sam说着，脑海中浮现了Williams教授指着他发火的情景，还有那句响彻办公室的“上帝啊！这简直就是灾难！你怎么可以如此肆意浪费你的天赋和才华？你原本可以做出那么多杰出的工作，我想不明白你为什么非要站在敌对的那方”。

“我很抱歉。”他记得当时他是这样回答的，“但是，教授，我坚持认为我所选择的是最适合我的。”

“出去！”Williams抬手指向门口，强硬地大吼，“我现在不想看到你，也不想听你解释，出去！”

“Williams对辩护律师抱有成见。”Chris的声音截断了Sam的回忆，将他的注意力拉回，“我听说他有个宿敌就是辩护律师。”

“是啊。”Sam点点头，第一次听闻这件事时，他不厚道地笑了，因为他实在想不到堂堂的斯坦福法学院教授，博学的契约法专家，竟会这般记仇。但是在受到Williams整整三年不和他说话的遭遇后，他对此深信不疑了。

“哦，快十一点了，我该走了。”Chris看着手机屏幕显示的时间说，“如果回家的时间太晚，我的女王和小公主都会不高兴的。”

“看来那句话是对的。”

“什么话？”

“婚姻真的会改变一个男人。”

“是啊，它让我变得更好，关于这个，单身汉是不会理解的。”Chris拿起外套，Sam跟着站起身，“善意提醒，Sam，给自己找个人吧。”见Sam只是敷衍地笑笑，又说，“若我没记错，你的情感经历只有大学时代和Jessica的那段，后来好像一直没听说你和谁交往。听着，已经有不止一人向我打听你了，他们问我你究竟是性冷淡还是同性恋。”

Sam哭笑不得，扶额抱怨：“天啊，我努力地工作，每天都在为维护社会公平与正义贡献，他们竟然只关心我的情感生活？！那大概是我人生中最无聊的一部分。”

“谁知道呢？要我说，与其讨论那些，不如讨论你坚持的合理膳食。”自从Sam在TED上提及，Chris便总是喜欢拿这事打趣，每次都会让Sam不好意思，无一例外。

“玩笑开够了吗？”Sam无奈耸耸肩，“我们该走了。”

“不。”Chris伸手将Sam按回在椅子上，“如果我是你，我不会现在就离开。”说完，冲着Sam神秘一笑，用眼神示意他向不远处看，“看到了吗？那个男人，关注你有段时间了，很显然他对你有兴趣。”

好奇心占据了上风，驱使Sam循着Chris的视线望过去，目光的尽头是一个被阴影包围的男人，他只能够看得清身形，根本无法确定其是否在关注自己，可没来由的，就在视线触及的一刻，心里有个声音在反复强调：别想了，他就是在看你。

“玩的愉快！”临走前，Chris不忘扔下这么一句。

这太荒唐了！Sam坐在原来的座位上，低着头一边转动空酒杯，一边数落自己。

那个站在阴影中的男人是美是丑？是老是少？是寻欢的直男还是约炮的同志？最关键的，是守序的良民还是在逃的罪犯？

太荒唐了！对着这些一股脑涌上来的无法解答的疑问，Sam不禁自责，我怎么可以在什么都不清楚的情况下仍然坐在这里等他过来，或者稍晚一点等我自己过去？

“嘿！”

Sam犹豫了两秒才抬起头，看见了在他不知不觉中离开阴影走到他身边的男人。男人的样子让他微微一愣，因为他从这第一眼中感受到了不可思议的无法抗拒的引力。那是一种从没经历过的感觉，他开始后悔自己没能早些发现男人并搭讪。作为一个三十多岁的男人，他当然看得明白男人的笑具备邀请的性质，然而他却觉得震撼到他的这种引力与诱惑并没有多少关系，它不是激烈的，而是更加温柔的、亲切的，强烈地召唤着他，可惜到底是什么，他却形容不上来。

“伙计，”男人嘴角上扬，夹杂笑声低沉的嗓音格外好听，“你脸红了。”

“哦，呃，我很抱歉。”Sam有点苦恼地笑起来，他已经很多年不知紧张为何物了，为缓解尴尬，他将扫到脸颊的头发撩到耳后，站起身来，将手伸过去，“Sam Wesson，你可以叫我Sam。”

男人那双金绿色的眼睛向下看去，眉梢上挑了一下，似乎对于这个名字很意外，也像是对他的行为很意外，不过在Sam讪讪地收回手之前，终究还是握住了：“Dean，叫我Dean就好。”

“好的，Dean。”

“那么，Sam。”Dean没有松手，上前一步，笑容变得有点懒散随意，“告诉我，你接下来有什么计划？”

Sam瞬间意会，熟悉的自信将紧张驱散，他笑了起来，棕绿色的眸底隐现傲然，：“没有计划，不如听听你的。”

不到五分钟后，Sam跟着Dean来到酒吧附近一幢破旧的旅馆，前台那里只有一个睡眼朦胧的胖女人，Dean二话不说将几张钞票甩过去，在未出示任何身份证件的情况下女人爽快地丢回来一把钥匙，Dean则迅速地抓起来，拉着他登上阶梯。Sam观察着斑驳的楼梯间，胡乱地猜想这里究竟发生过多少疯狂的一夜情，以及其中又有多少是Dean参与过的。

进入房间后，Dean毫不客气地踹了门一脚，“砰”的一声，对于隔音和防盗没有任何作用的房门关闭。随即，他伸出一条手臂，环住Sam的脖颈，拉近两人的距离，扬起脸粗暴地吻住了Sam的唇。Sam因为惊讶而发出一声沙哑的低声呜咽，但没花多少时间便掌握了主动权，抓住Dean的腰，将人固定在怀里，用灵巧的舌让这个吻深入下去。

在感受到Sam的身体产生变化的同时，Dean为自己体内这样快的出现燥热感而略略吃惊。没人比他清楚，这是一场有预谋的性爱，他原以为不会享受一星半点，可是现在看来，他把整件事预想得过分乏味了。他半盍眼皮，自浓密的睫毛下目光灼灼地注视着Sam，对面那双细长微挑的眼中，除了他所熟悉的正在燃烧的情欲外，还有一种他不曾了解的陌生的温柔。盖过了汹涌渴望的暖意让他觉得莫名的心虚和恐慌。

不知为何，在事情正按照筹谋许久的计划进行下去的这一刻，Dean心底陡然蹿升了一股叫停的冲动。

我他妈的在干什么？Dean心中警铃大作，我怎么能够有这样的想法？

情欲远没有烧掉Sam的脑子，所以他没有忽视Dean的情绪变化，即便它是那样的微小。

转变不过一秒，若不是始终盯着Dean的眼睛，Sam绝对不会发现。Sam知道接吻应该是闭上眼睛去用心体会的，但是他无论如何舍不得用单调的黑暗取代Dean亮得耀目的绿眸。他深深看进去，不顾一切地沉沦其中，同时，也为那里面正在翻涌的渴求而感到开心。然而，就在交睫之间，他注意到在幽深的眸底，升起一团无名的迷雾，将被他清晰看见的全部虚化，用迷茫取代。刹那间，他甚至不敢确定哪一种情绪才是真实的，疑惑之下，探入到衬衫里，推开T恤后，刚刚接触到皮肤的手指停止了动作。

“为什么不继续？”Dean结束了让两人无法呼吸的深吻，在Sam的唇畔低语，指尖划过皮带，向下探索，拉开拉链后轻抚半勃的欲望。

强烈的感觉在头脑中炸开，一下子将全部疑惑赶走，Sam猛地吸了一口气，喘息着解开自己身上衬衫的纽扣，又紧紧抓住Dean尚未脱去的衣服，一边毫无章法地撕扯，一边向床那边推搡。

“够了。”

当他们终于赤裸相见时，Dean那只正在套弄的手被抓住，他听见Sam的声音，与酒吧中听到的不同，短短的一个词多了色气。接着，他被推倒在床上，Sam分开双腿，跪坐在他的身上，杂乱急促地亲吻。

“等等，你做过下面那个吗？”在亲吻间隙，Dean突然轻声问。

“什么？”Sam倏地瞪大眼睛，从床上起身，摇摇头，“没有。”

“猜到了。”Dean垂下眼睛，脸上没什么表情，将不知从哪里拿到也不知何时攥在手中的保险套递过去，用Sam听不见的小声对自己嘟囔，“该死的！希望这家伙的技术过硬。”

Sam闻言，拿起摆在床边柜子上瓶子，将润滑剂倒在手心里，重新将身体附在Dean上面。他再度吻上那双唇，这一次的吻满是缱绻的柔情。他的手指从Dean腰向下游走，越过腹部，朝身后的穴口探去。沾满黏腻液体的手指轻轻按压，然后缓慢地探入甬道，柔软而火热，绞紧了他的手指，冲击着他仅剩的理智。身下的Dean抖了一下，试着放松自己，可依然从咬紧嘴唇的牙齿缝隙中漏出了来不及吞下的呻吟。Sam缓慢地增加手指的数量，坚定地向前，直到听到Dean突然上扬的尾音。他轻轻地抽出手指，慢慢将自己送进去。

比想象中的感觉好一些，Dean松了口气，Sam狠命加深的动作激发了异样的痛楚，从而带来了窒息般的喘息和抑制不住的颤抖，他忍耐下来，不动声色地尽力寻找让自己舒服一点儿方式。他不在乎和陌生人发生关系，事实上，从他失去一切，不得不独自一人生活开始，能被他放在心上的屈指可数。爱情，是他从没想过的情感，他也从没寄希望从某个过夜对象身上找到。他不拒绝性爱，但脱离了爱情的性爱，能给他的只有如烟花般绚丽却短暂的欢愉。他深知不能沉迷，所以此时，他选择忽略Sam带给他的莫名感触。他看着Sam紧绷的下颌和濡湿的鬓角，胡思乱想，也不知这个看起来很精明的男人得知这不过是一场骗局的开始后会有什么反应？

这是个他看不懂的男人。当冲进Dean身体时，除了他无法体会的疼痛和不适，Sam感觉到了更多其他的复杂难辨的东西，这致使他怀疑这一切其实并非Dean想要的。他模糊地想，也许我永远也无法弄清楚他最真实的想法。这个念头令他感到沮丧和挫败，也让从开始到现在一直保留着理智的他想任性地彻底疯狂。他用手臂揽住Dean腰，用力带着人坐了起来，换来了一声破碎的低呼。

破旧的木板床激烈的颤抖着，连续发出恼人的吱嘎声响，其中还夹杂着此起彼伏的粗重喘息，狭小昏暗的屋子里弥漫着一股浓重的腥膻味道。在凌乱不堪的床上，他们坐着拥在一起猛烈地动作。

喘息越来越急促，终于在一声颤抖呻吟后，转而渐渐平息。

床不再拼命嘶叫，屋子也安静了下来。

随着高潮到来的眩晕和脱力使Dean瘫软，他懒得松开释放了自己欲望的手，甚至懒得将自己从留在体内的欲望上抽离，只是借着拥抱的姿势，把早就被情欲烧得乱七八糟的脑袋抵在满是汗水的健壮肩颈，任垂在那里的潮湿发梢扫在脸上，闭起双眼回味刚刚结束的那场激情的余韵。

Sam单手扳着Dean的肩，让两人额头相抵，接着，低声笑着用高挺的鼻梁讨好地蹭Dean的脸，原本插在金色短发中的瘦削却有力的指尖一路向下滑去，擦过耳后温暖而敏感皮肤，停在了五官深邃且线条美丽的脸上，拇指轻轻压上嘴唇抚摩。

“我想认识你。”Sam抱着Dean倒在床上，贴在后者的耳边说，“告诉我你的名字，真正的名字。”沉默过后，他惊愕地看着Dean挣开自己的怀抱，他惶恐起身，匆匆地问，“你不愿意多留一会儿吗？如果这里不舒服，我们可以……”

“不用了。”Dean淡淡的笑，“我得走了。”

Sam呆愣地看着Dean将散落在地衣服套在身上，悲哀地意识到Dean没有在开玩笑。这个认知打击了他，他将自己摔回床上。

“钱包就在桌上，想拿多少，你随意。”将脸埋在枕头中的Sam闷声嘟囔，“如果不够请留下你的联系方式，不过，我想我带的钱应该够了。”

Dean走过去打开钱包，随意掠了一眼，撅起嘴摇摇头，重新将钱包放回到桌上。走到门口时停下，他回头看了眼趴在床上的Sam，之后推开门离去

Dean迎着微凉的夜风，昂首阔步，转过街角，拉开停放在那里的Impala的车门。在发动的轰鸣中，雪亮的光束投向未知的前方。

“不，这根本不够，是吧，baby？”Dean翘起嘴角，俏皮也痞气，“我可是高级货，起码值10万美元呢。”


End file.
